


Danger

by Winona_Ryder



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Bound, Captive, Drinking, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Hospital, Kidnapped, Prison, Rescue, Revenge, Stalker, Underage Drinking, couples, gagged, injured
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 1988-03-30
Updated: 1988-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winona_Ryder/pseuds/Winona_Ryder
Summary: When Kira goes for a walk to clear her head someone she didn't expect to see comes back for revenge Will Beetlejuice get there or will he be too late?
Relationships: Dave & Ella Graham, Kira Hart & Beetlejuice, Skye & Lydia Deetz





	1. Chapter 1

Kira opened her eyes, sat up slowly, kneeled on her knees, held onto the wall, got to her feet, and slowly walked out of the closet, and headed over to her window, opened it, climbed out, climbed down the pipe landing on the grass, walks out of the yard, and down the street to clear her head, what she doesn't know is that the one person, she least expected to see was out of prison, and exacting revenge for putting him in prison. She is walking down the street but doesn't know that he is watching and waiting to strike.

Meanwhile, back at the Deetz residence, Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice are in the living room, watching a movie and talking about the letter Kira received, they are worried about her mentally and physically, she shouldn't be worrying about this she's stressed, it's not good for her to be stressed, she's young, the only thing she should be worried about is school and family, not premonitions or this crazy stuff. Some how they are going to have to talk to her about it and help her through it, she's not her unusual goth self she's different.

"There has to be something we can do to help her I hate seeing her like this" Skye said.

Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her with worried expressions on their faces.

"We will figure it out it's quiet, too quiet do you think she is in her room" Beetlejuice said.

Lydia gets off the couch, walks upstairs to BJ and Kira's room, walks in, doesn't see Kira but sees the window open meaning she must have climbed out and gone for a walk. She walks downstairs, back into the living room sits next to Skye and BJ and tells them.

"She's not in her room but the window is open she must have opened it, climbed out and went for a walk" Lydia said.

They look at her shocked and surprised except for Skye.

"She did that when she was 2-years-old, we lived with our mom and Jack she always did that to get away from them and would always come back home don't worry" Skye said.

They turn the tv on and continue to watch their movie, eating popcorn and drinking their drinks while waiting for Kira to come back home hoping she is ok. Kira was still walking and looking behind her to see if she was being followed, she took a breath that she didn't know that she was holding and kept walking.

She made it to the store, walked in, got 2 bottles of water and sunglasses, she payed for all 3, she left the store, put the sunglasses on and drank the bottle of water but kept the other just in case, she kept walking, this time she started to walk back home it was a longer walk than she is used too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is walking home, but she doesn't know that trouble is waiting for her. Will they know what happened?

Kira keeps walking home but stops a while to catch her breath, she doesn't know that the bandage she has around her throat is turning crimson red again, she thought her throat would have stayed closed but she ignores it, continuing the long walk home. Little does she realize that her premonition nightmare is about to come true in the worse possible way she could have imagined, she just hopes he isn't watching and waiting to strike cause if he is, she can slap him hard and dump water from her bottle soaking him like she did to Roxy cause he's just as bad as she is. She is still walking while singing Harry Belafonte's "Jump In The Line." She really loves the song cause it's the song Lydia was floating to.

She opens the bottle of water, and waits just in case. She hopes they aren't worried about her cause it's getting dark and she knows that she shouldn't be out at night she's getting there surely but slowly Skye knows she will be fine she did it when she was a year old. Meanwhile, they are still watching a movie and know it's getting late, they just hope she comes home before morning or they will be looking for her hoping she didn't get into any trouble or injured by him cause Beetlejuice will be seething with anger if that happened.

"I can't believe I took the long way to the store and now taking the long way home I'm not used to walking this much usually I ride my bike and get home faster" Kira said.

She stops to catch her breath again before continuing her way home. Unbeknown to her he's ready to strike. Dave sneaks up behind her, she turns around and slaps him in the face hard and dumps her whole water bottle on him getting him soaking wet, she starts to run fast but he is faster he gets the chloroform rag ready, sneaks up behind her, before she can scream (her throat is still slit and hurting) he puts it over her nose and mouth, she feels the affects and the world went dark once more. He carries her to the house that he used to share with Roxy and her clan but now he shares it with his wife Ella she's out of town visiting her parents, so he gets to spend some alone time with Kira and do whatever he wants to her. He carries her into the empty room where she was the first time, ties her hands to the post. she's still out so he leaves and relaxes for a while.

Kira slowly opens her eyes and looks around she remembers this room the first time she was here, she hopes he doesn't do worse to her, her heart is racing, she's breathing heavily, she's shaking, her throat hurts but she ignores it again. she tries to move her hands but she can't, she moves her feet, sits up, at the end of the bed with her feet hanging. She tries to break the ropes but she can't she puts her feet back on the bed. Dave walks in and sees that she is awake, walks over to her and smiles evilly.

"I told you I will see you soon now here you are all mine and there is nothing you can do" Dave said sitting next to her.

"I knew you were out of prison, who bailed you out? can I have some water my throat is dry, and can you open the window it's hot in here" Kira said in a hoarse voice.

Dave looks at her, walks over to the window, opens it, then leaves to get a glass of water for her, comes back, puts the glass to her lips and she drinks all of it. He puts the empty glass down then she knees him in the groin, he winces in pain then he gives her 4 needles of drugs and injects them in her neck she passes out and he leaves the room and relaxes in his room with the door closed. She sleeps for a while, then wakes up, uses a piece of glass and cuts the ropes binding her hands, she gets up slowly, and walks to the window opening it a little more so she can feel the cool breeze and she climbs out, and down the pipe, jumps to the ground but breaks her right foot and starts limping trying to get home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is limping trying to get home but she's far far from home Will she call Beetlejuice to help her?

Early morning Kira is limping slowly trying to walk but since her right foot is broken she crawls fast, Dave looks out his window but he doesn't see her, she's hiding from him. He goes back to talking to his wife on the phone, while Kira is still crawling away from the house so she can get home they must be worried right now, she never came home last night she was taking the long way home which she usually takes while riding her bike not walking when she rides her bike she gets home fast, walking just takes longer to get there. 

Dave gets off the phone with Ella, she is having fun with her family and will be home early tomorrow morning. he is happy she will be home but first he has to take care of his little house guest. He opens the door, walks down the hall to Kira's room, opens the door, he sees the window opened a little more he walks over to it and spots her, he walks out of the house as she saw that Dave was right behind her, she started to pick up the pace. But Dave was faster than her, he pounced on her, knocking himself down on top of her. Kira knew her escape plan failed, because of her broken leg.

"Hm. Where do you think you're going?" Dave chuckled.

Kira had started to sob. She knew she had to pay the consequences.

Dave picked up Kira, and threw her over his shoulders.

Beej, when are you going to save me? Kira thought before she blacked out.

When Kira woke up, she tried to get up. But she couldn't. She found herself tied to a bed, both hands tied to a post of the bed but her legs were free. She also woke up to laughter.

When she finally recovered from her blurry vision, she saw two men staring at her. She couldn't understand why, until she understood what they were looking at and why they were laughing. When she finally recovered from her blurry vision, she saw two men staring at her. She couldn't understand why, until she understood what they were looking at and why they were laughing. Kira was completely nude. She felt humiliated. Lydia and Skye had seen her nude before, not Beej. Dave then placed himself inside Kira's mouth. She started to cough, choke, and gag. Kira started crying because she couldn't take the pain of this anymore. Her leg hurt, and her throat hurt, She prayed that Beej found her before she got murdered. 

Skye and Lydia were really worried now Kira should have been home by now, they prayed nothing bad happened to her Beetlejuice was seething, they tried to calm him down for Kira's sake they know he is angry but he needs to concentrate to find Kira and bring her home.

"Beej please calm down you need to concentrate on Kira and bring her back home" Lydia said.

"I think I know where she is remember the house we found her at the first time" Beetlejuice said.

Skye and Lydia both nod, smile and hug him before he teleports to the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice finally gets to the house and searches for her Will he find her before Dave does something else to her?

When Beetlejuice arrived at the Graham house in the woods He expected a small whimper, but sadly he didn't hear anything. He saw some stairs, and proceeded up them. Beetlejuice went down the hallways, and through every door. There was only one room that was locked. He tried to pry it open, but nothing happened. So, he went to plan B; he teleported inside. Inside that room, there was a bed, a couch, and a girl in the corner of the room. She was naked, and tried to cover her body up with her arms, and legs. She was unconscious as if she had fallen asleep while cradling herself in the corner. Beetlejuice walked over to the figure, and kneeled down, he moved some hair out of her face and saw that the girl was in fact Kira. He looked her up and down, and saw that she didn't have any clothes on. He felt sorry for her. No one should be able to go through this pain. 

Beetlejuice shook her carefully, and to his surprise, it startled her awake. She started to shake, and turn away. Beetlejuice tried to move closer to her, as she tried to back away from him, but she kept trying to punch him in the chest. Beetlejuice saw that Kira looked no more like a goth, and looked more like a helpless victim. He noticed that she punched lightly, and not hard like she usually did. He looked at her once more and saw that she was skinnier than usual. He could easily tell that they had starved her, and didn't give her a piece of food. She shook more until Beetlejuice started to talk.

"Scarecrow, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." Beetlejuice said.

When he spoke, Kira finally looked at him; her arms were still clutched to her chest tightly. When she saw him, her whole world lit up. She had been saved. Tears filled her eyes, and she jumped onto Beetlejuice, her arms around his neck tightly. She started to sob quietly, and Beetlejuice tried to calm her. Once she stopped hugging him, she brought her arms back up to her chest, and continued to shake.

Beetlejuice took his coat off, gave it to her and asked,

"Do you have some clothes you could wear while we get out of here?"

Kira nodded, and stood up. She limped, because she had broken her leg. She winced in pain several times as she walked. She grabbed the clothes Dave had given her. Beetlejuice exited the room to allow her to change. It took only 5 minutes until she opened the door. Kira wore the spandex, light blue jacket, white camisole and socks. She handed the jacket back to Beetlejuice and she gave him a small smile. Beetlejuice took the jacket and put it back on.

"Come on Kira we have to get out of here."

Beetlejuice started to move, but as Kira did she fell forward. Beetlejuice turned back and realized that her leg was broken. Her leg was bruised, swollen and had dried blood on it. The more she walked on it, it began to bleed again.

"Ow! I can't, Beej." Kira said as she cried in pain.

Beetlejuice walked back over to her, and put her on his back. He walked down the hallway and into the bathroom. Beetlejuice set Kira on the edge of the sink, and proceeded looking through the cabinets in the bathroom. Finally, he found some bandage wraps. He walked back over to Kira, and kneeled down in front of her.

Beetlejuice carefully took her leg, and began to wrap it. She winced in pain, and shed a few tears. Beetlejuice seemed to have noticed, and apologized. When he finished, he stood up and gave her a small smile, which she gladly accepted. He turned around and put her back on his back.

Together, they headed down the stairs. Since the front door was locked from the outside, Beetlejuice walked towards the living room. They were about to cross the living room to the back door, when Dave, entered the house. Beetlejuice and Kira were surrounded.

Kira who was on Beetlejuice's back, began to shake more. Just then, one of the men grabbed Kira from behind and pulled her off Beetlejuice's back. She began to scream, but the man backhanded her, and she began to cry. He held her face down to the floor, and her hands behind her back. He got on top of her and straddled her back. Another man walked towards Kira, and kicked her broken leg. She winced in pain, and cried even more. Both men began to laugh, but that made Beetlejuice more furious. He stepped forward to help her but a man from behind grabbed him and held him. Beetlejuice stayed still, without a struggle.

"Let her go, Dave. She had nothing to do with you. Just let her go." Beetlejuice said.

Dave laughed and spoke.

"Nothing? she locked me in prison. I was supposed to serve 15 years, but they cut it down to one year. I was released five months ago to seek revenge."

Beetlejuice began to fight Dave.

Kira managed to crawl away from the chaos. As she crawled, someone grabbed her ankles, and dragged her to a closet. There the unknown person pulled out a small dagger, and began making four deep diagonal lines on her stomach, starting with her ribs, down to her hips and held his hand over her mouth.

"Where's Kira?" asked Beetlejuice in a serious and concerned voice.

"Right here." Said a voice behind them.

Beetlejuice turned around to see another man dressed in black and wore a ski mask. He had Kira who was putting her weight on her left foot, with a dagger to her neck.

"No. i don't think i can. I'm fairly close to her, literally. I'm the only person she she's got." The unknown man said, and with that being said he removed his mask, revealing himself to be Jack.

"Also what do you mean you're all Kira's got?" asked Beetlejuice.

"Oh that! Well you see here, I'm the only person she's got because I'm her step-father." Jack answered.

Kira tried to struggle away, but he grabbed her by the hair. She whimpered which made Beetlejuice angry.

"That's impossible. Kira has a older sister. Skye is older than Kira she told me Skye is yours and Mary's favorite" Beetlejuice replied.

"Their dad Jake died of cancer" Jack said.

"What the hell are you talking about, you and mom killed him by pushing his car over the bridge, he drowned, I saw you both do it I'm not stupid you and Mom told Skye and me that he died of cancer, she believed he died of cancer but I know the truth so you both can stop lying" Kira said kicking him in the groin.

Too bad i didn't get to have my fun with her." Jack said.

After hearing this, Kira started to cry, and Jack pulled her hair more.

"Shut up. The pain will go away soon, and then you'll be with daddy." Jack laughed manically, as he pressed the dagger closely to her neck, causing a small trickle of blood to flow down her neck.

Jake appeared and saw Jack Beetlejuice and Kira, he saw her neck but he couldn't scare him so Beetlejuice turned into his snake form and scared him he ran away. Jake picked Kira up and hugged her, he gave her back to Beetlejuice, who then turned back to normal, Jake left and Beetlejuice teleported Kira to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is in the hospital in the x-ray room What else could go wrong?

Beetlejuice called Skye and Lydia to come to the hospital. They get in the car and Skye drives fast so they can get there as soon as possible, they finally get there, park the car turn the engine off, get out, close the doors, sees him outside walks over to him.

"I'm glad you found her how bad is she" Skye said.

Beetlejuice looks at them and smiles.

"Well from what I can tell she couldn't walk I had to bandage her leg, her throat was cut again but other than that I had help from Jake, it wasn't just Dave, Jack and Dave's cousin Chad" Beetlejuice said.

All three of them smiled, and walked inside the hospital.

"We are here to see Kira Hart. She was brought in today." Beetlejuice said.

The nurse looked at the computer, and then said,

"Kira Hart is being x-rayed. You can wait in the waiting room for a couple of minutes. Beetlejuice nodded and the three of them walked towards the waiting room. Once they got there they took a seat, but Beetlejuice remained standing. He paced back and forth, until Lydia said,

"Beej ", you're making us nervous over here. Come take a seat. people might get suspicious" Lydia said.

Beetlejuice stopped pacing, sighed and took a seat between Skye and Lydia. After an hour of waiting a doctor finally came to the waiting room.

"Is anybody here for Kira Hart?" The doctor said.

Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice all stood up quickly and the doctor said,

"I am Dr. Gary Taylor, I am Kira's doctor. Are you family?"

Skye Replied with,

"Yes. We are. Could we see her?" Skye said.

The doctor nodded and pointed behind him, down a hall.

"She's in room B102."

The doctor showed them the room, and opened the door. Kira was sleeping peacefully, probably the best sleep she had in days. She was still skinny, and the hospital gown looked like it swallowed her. She was paler than usual, but she still looked like an angel. She was resting on her back, and her hands were resting on her stomach. Her head was on her shoulder and pillow resting. Her right leg was in a cast.

Skye and Lydia entered the room softly and settled her gifts on a small night stand next to her hospital bed. Both Lydia and Skye grabbed a chair, and sat on both sides of her. Beetlejuice stayed in the hall with the doctor.

"I am assuming you are waiting for me to tell you what happened, and what her injuries are like?" The doctor said.

Beetlejuice nodded and the doctor closed the door. They went by the window of Kira's room to keep an eye on her, but made sure they couldn't hear them.

"Start" Beetlejuice demanded.

The doctor began speaking.

"Kira has sustained a multiple amount of injuries. She was tortured. She has a broken leg, and is suffering multiple bruising. Kira is also suffering from sore throat due to one of the men had made her do oral sex to him, and he pushed harder into her throat. She has stomach pain right now, but we do not know the cause of it. She would not let anyone see or touch her stomach, let alone see her naked. Kira is suffering from overdose of drugs, she did suffer from hysterical shock, but recovered once we removed her to the x-ray room. She has anorexia at the moment from starvation, and shakes a lot now when she is scared."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira really hates hospitals and wants to go home Will the doctor let her go home?

When the doctor finished, Beetlejuice nodded and looked at the window he saw that Kira was now awake. She looked like herself again; smiling, and laughing, but he knew she wasn't. Beetlejuice was angry. He was mad because he was too late to save Kira. Beetlejuice walked inside Kira's room, as the doctor entered as well. Once Beetlejuice walked in, Kira started to shake. Beetlejuice noticed this and began saying hello.

Beetlejuice hesitated to hug her at first, as he didn't want her to get even more scared. He decided it would be best to hug her, since it will help her possibly calm down. He reached down and carefully hugged her. When he let go, Skye asked Kira:

"So how are you feeling?"

"Still scared a little and hurting, but I'm fine!" Kira said. That was a lie.

When she talked, Kira would rub her throat, or cleared it. It hurt now when she spoke.

Dr. Taylor Started to talk.

"Kira, I know this is uncalled for but could we see your stomach real quick?"

Kira stopped smiling and began shaking, and then she started to breathe heavily. She became paler like she was going to be sick. Everybody quickly went to her side, and then she fainted. Monitors began beeping and a plethora of doctors came running in. The doctors had kicked Beetlejuice, Lydia, and Skye out of the room and into the waiting room.

Two hours went by and Dr. Taylor came back. Everyone stood once again.

"What happened to Kira?" Lydia asked.

"Well Miss Hart now suffers from Syncope PTSD, and Anxiety. It usually occurs when you remind her of a violent or bad past. She was kidnapped for almost a week, and her kidnapping was so bad, she developed the three disorders. Just, make sure you don't ask her about what happened, or how she got her injuries. She will shake and faint. Kira is now sleeping, but you could come back tomorrow to see her. She might be better" The doctor smiled and left.

The three all looked at each other, and then down the hall. They felt so bad. Beetlejuice felt bad because he could not protect Kira and gave her to a murderer/rapist. Skye and Lydia both felt bad because Kira had been through so much in the past For all they know she could have been violated The three of them left the hospital, into their car, and drove to their house.


	7. Chapter 7

Kira sat in her hospital room reading a novel. As usual, it was a murder-mystery. She was so deeply into her book, that she didn't notice someone enter her room.

"Um. Hello!" The unknown person said.

It was a man; one of Kira's temporary fears.

Kira looked up, and dropped her novel. She got frightened, and began pressing the "nurse call button" Just then a nurse came running in.

"Miss Hart, are you alright?" She asked in a concerned voice, seeing that Kira was shaking.

"Sir, are you suppose to be in here?" The nurse asked the man.

"Yes i was given a task by BJ to protect Kira Hart, and to stand outside her door. I came in here to make sure this was the correct room. I didn't mean to startle her. I'm Chad Taylor" Chad replied.

Kira looked at him, and her breathing began to slow down. She felt somewhat safe, as she knew who the man was. She had never met him or seen him.

"Okay. I forgive you, Chad I am sorry for acting like that. It's a fear I picked up" Kira spoke.

The nurse smiled and said,

Thank you for calling me Miss Hart. Remember, I will be right down the hall if you need me" As she left.

Chad looked at Kira and said,

"I will be outside your door 24/7 to make sure your safe. Nobody will be able to get past me, unless it's a nurse or Your boyfriend"

Kira nodded, and then Chad left to begin his task.

Kira wasn't comfortable with Chad being outside her door all day. She feared that the same thing would happen all over again. But this time, she just had to let it pass.

A day went by, and Kira began to trust Chad more. She now let him come into her room to talk to her, as she didn't do that before. She was still scared of men, and when he entered the room, or began conversation with her, she would shake, and it wouldn't stop until he left. What Kira and Chad didn't know was today was the day to fear once again.

Two men sat in a black Denali patiently until nighttime.

"Dad, when it is completely dark, we break into action" Dave said.

"Kira is going to pay for making my life a living hell. If I have a bad life, she will have a worse one. The brat will get what she deserves"

As he said this, he smiled evilly, as he looked in the backseat. In the backseat, there were two sets of black gloves, plethora of duct tape, and lots of rope.

Jack glanced at the clock.

"Dave it's only 6:10pm. we have to get our uniforms now"

Jack sighed in annoyance, and said,

"Fine let's go"

They both stepped out of the Denali, they were parked in the parking garage of Winter River Hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is still in the hospital which she hates but it gets worse from there Will Beej be able to save her this time?

Jack and Dave waited by their car, until two doctors came out of the elevator. Jack looked at Dave, and Dave nodded at him. Dave pretended to faint to the ground. Jack ran up to the doctors, and exclaimed,

"Help! My son passed out and he's not responding to me!"

The doctors ran towards Dave with Jack behind them. The doctors kneeled down towards Dave, when Jack struck one of the doctors with an elbow to the head knocking him out. The other doctor looked back at him, Dave woke up and kicked him in the face.

Jack and Dave removed the doctors uniforms and placed the unconscious bodies in the trunk of the backseat tied up with duct tape. Jack and Dave stripped out of their clothing, and put the uniforms on. Dave and Jack looked at each other, smiled manically, and entered the elevator.

"Okay. first we enter the hospital, of course, then we walk to the main desk, and ask where Kira Hart's room is, when they tell us, we walk towards her room. It is most likely she will have a bodyguard, so i packed this kit" Dave said as he had a drug-case Jack smiled.

"I will tell the bodyguard that we are Kira's doctors, and if he refuses, I will give him a shot of drugs then you and I will enter her room, tie her up, drug her, and remove her to another room, and have our little fun with her" Dave continued.

Jack smiled and nodded,

"I like that plan, I can have my turn with her right?"

"Yes you may" Dave said as they got off the elevator to coplete their plan.

The hospital was very silent, as if nobody was there, Dave and Jack walked up to the front desk, showed them their "ids" and asked which room Kira was in, the nurse had assumed that these doctors were now Kira's, assuming that the nurses had to go home since their shift was over.

"Her room is B102" she said, as she pointed down a hall.

They thanked her, walked down a hallway, entered another elevator, and went to her room, when they found Kira's room, they saw that there was, in fact, a bodyguard. That made Dave mad, Jack took his finger and brushed it against the tip of his nose, signaling that the plan must begin.

"Excuse me, but we are here to give Miss Hart her medicine" Dave said.

Chad looked unsure for a second.

"I don't think that is a good idea, she doesn't like men to be around her"

Dave snarled, grabbed Chad, covered his mouth and allowed Jack to inject drugs into his arm to make him pass out. Chad dropped solidly to the ground, Dave and Jack put Chad in a janitor's closet, and locked the door.  


Dave looked at Jack, and opened Kira's door. Once again Kira hadn't heard her door open this time she was fast asleep. Dave smiled as he closed the door, and walked quietly towards Kira.

Dave came near Kira, while Jack looked out the window to see if anybody was coming. Kira then began to wake up, as she did Dave jumped on top of her straddling her. She was fully awake now and began shaking more than she did before, Kira was about to scream, but was muffled when Dave put his hand over her mouth, she began to sob and Dave began to smile.

Oh no, they found me, where's Chad? Kira thought.

Many other things ran through her mind, then Dave began to choke her, Kira couldn't breathe, she felt herself to black out.

"I sound very far away now do I? Dave whispered with an evil smile.

She tried to struggle away from Dave's body, but he was too strong for her, so Kira brought her left knee up to his side, Dave rolled off of her and Kira got off the bed.

Jack walked over to Kira but she punched him in the face, and she exited her room she looked around for Chad but he was nowhere to be found. She tried to call for help, but no sound would come out of her mouth. She began to limp towards the elevator just as Dave and Jack were approaching her.

Kira began to press the elevator rapidly, until it finally opened she entered and began pressing the first floor button, But Dave and Jack were too quick and entered the elevator with her. Kira froze and began to back up into a corner. Jack pressed all the buttons on the elevator and pressed the 'close the door' button. The hospital had a total of 20 floors the two men began crowding against Kira.

Kira had formed tears in her eyes, and shook more. Dave told Jack to get the drugs and camera ready. Jack took both of the things out and held the camera and began to record.

"Please... don't do this" Kira said her voice barely a whisper with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Dave chuckled, and grabbed her cheeks roughly and licked the side of her face then looked at the camera.

"I'm afraid I said I didn't get to have my fun with you yet it's my turn now"

Jack stood in the other corner recording and chuckling.

Dave then roughly, turned Kira away from him and into the wall of the elevator her back was towards him and her face was against the wall. Kira squeaked in pain as sound barely escaped her mouth the pain in her leg and stomach were now getting to her.

Dave began to lift up her hospital gown, and began pulling his pants down before he could do anything serious, he looked at the camera and said,

"Guys, it seems that your lady here or should I call her Kira is helpless does she look like a brave goth now? i don't think so grab some popcorn, beverages, or relax and enjoy the show" with that being said Dave entered inside Kira as she squeaked in pain again.

Dave was having the time of his life, he was moaning as he thrust harder into Kira and she didn't know what to do she too was moaning but not in pleasure it was hurtful, sad, and painful moans, she didn't want her family seeing her like this.

Beetlejuice has already seen another side of her that he didn't want Skye or Lydia to see it, it was too much.

Dave now began to pull her hair, and began biting her neck, shoulders, and arms until they bled leaving bite marks, he was still having intercourse with her, Jack was smiling and recording the whole assult, Before Dave could continue, the elevator doors opened, the elevator stopped on the 17th floor, Dave threw her over his shoulder she didn't struggle at all as she gave up.

He carried her all the way into another hospital room, it was bigger and still had a bed and a couch, he dropped her roughly on to the bed as Jack shut the blinds and locked the door, it was still dark outside the clock read 7pm. Jack still recorded everything.

Dave flipped Kira over so that she was face down on the bed, and positioned himself in the back of her he then entered her once more.

Kira whimpered, and squeaked, her voice made no effort to come back but it made sounds. Dave thrust harder and faster until he began sweating, he pulled on Kira's hair roughly, soon he stopped and whistled towards Jack.

"Give me the drugs" Dave said.

Jack, still recording gave him the drug-case, Dave took it, unzipped it, inside there were two syringes, and five different colored vials, he took one syringe and one of the vials out, he injected the syringe into the vial and filled it up with the liquid.

Kira tried to struggle away but he was too heavy, his weight was stopping her from escaping, he was 70-100 pounds heavier than she was.

"Here baby doll this will make everything feel better" Still straddling her backside he injected the needle into her arm.

Kira winced in pain, as the drug hit her system, it began to cause her more pain, but she was numb.

"Ow!" Kira squeaked.

Dave chuckled, and gestured for Jack to come towards her Dave got off her and put the uniform back on he took the camera from Jack and stopped the tape, he took the tape out of the camcorder and placed it on the nightstand close to the bed.

He fetched a new tape from the drug-case and placed it into the camera and began to film once again.

"Okay, Dad it's your turn show her who's boss" Dave stated.

Jack grabbed the drug-case and grabbed some rope, once again he forced Kira onto her stomach, face down on the bed, he began to tie the rope around her wrists tightly to the bed rails, making sure it was painful and caused rope burns. He ripped a piece of the blanket off the bed and tied it around her mouth making her bite it she was now fully gagged.

Kira didn't like this at all.

I have suffered enough, they should just kill me already. Kira thought.

Jack finally got on the bed, and pulled down his pants, he placed himself at her entrance, looked at the camera and smiled.

He looked at Kira and entered her, she began to cry non-stop, and wished that her life was over.

Dave walked towards her and placed the camera in front of her face he filmed her face and she didn't like it.

"Is there anything you want to say to your family, shorty?" Dave said.

Kira built more tears in her eyes and closed them as Jack moved faster and soon their bodies were in sync, she was moving up and down, as Jack moved forward and back.

"Oh, that's right! you can't" Dave said.

Kira began to feel pain "down their" were Jack was, her stomach and leg were aching, she could tell that her bandages on her stmach were wet she knew the cuts on her weren't healed fully, and doing all this movement had opened them up again.

Help me, please anybody I can't take this pain anymore. Kira thought as she kept crying at the pain and embarrassment.

Deetz Residence

When they finally finished, Skye and Lydia came at the right moment.

"Hey Beej it's almost 9pm we should go visit Kira at the hospital" Skye said with a smile.

"Sure she may need visitors" Beetlejuice replied back with a smile.

"Okay guys let's go!" as he got up from the couch. Skye, and Lydia, were doing the same, they all grabbed their coats and umbrellas, they entered Skye's car and drove down to Winter River Hospital.

Winter River Hospital

When Beetlejuice, Skye, and Lydia arrived at the hospital, they were shocked to see what was happening.

Beetlejuice fast walked into the hospital, and to the main desk followed by Skye, and Lydia. Five officers, a few nurses and doctors were all over the place.

"What happened?" Beetlejuice asked one of the officers and one of the nurses.

"Well a patient has been reportedly taken from their room, and their whereabouts remain unknown" The nurse replied.

"Who?" asked Skye praying it wasn't Kira.

"It seems that Kira Hart wasn't in her room when i went to check on her" the nurse said.

Beetlejuce felt like his whole world was spinning, same with Lydia and Skye.

"Oh my goodness! do you know where she is?" Lydia and Skye spoke.

The officer shook his head.

"The nurse that works at the main desk said that two male nurses asked what room Kira was in, you could ask her what they looked like" The officer replied pointing to another female nurse.

Beetlejuice, Skye and Lydia walked over to the nurse, she had tears in her eyes.

"Hello i am BJ this is Skye, and Lydia Deetz can you tell us what happened?" Beetlejuice asked.

The nurse nodded her head.

"I was working at the main desk, when two male nurses or doctors i don't know but they came up to the desk and asked what room Kira Hart was in, i was unsure to tell them but i assumed that they were her new doctors, so i told them her room number, i didn't know that something bad would happen to her, i am so sorry guys" The nurse cried.

"Could you describe the two?" Skye asked.

"Yes one of the men was pretty tall, had black hair, he was about 5'11 and white with a hint of Filipino possibly, he had brown eyes. The other man was Latin, tan, very muscular, had no facial hair, blue eyes brown hair"

Beetlejuice knew who the two men were they were Dave and Jack.

"I want this hospital on lockdown all exits to be closed and locked, and all rooms checked, check all 20 floors Kira Hart has to still be here find her!" Beetlejuice hollered so everyone could hear him.

All police officers, nurses and doctors went scattering all over the hospital.

"Lydia and Skye go back to the house," Beetlejuice demanded.

Skye looked at Beetlejuice and hugged him.

"Please find Kira get the men who are doing this to her" Skye said.

Beetlejuice nodded and hugged his sister-in-law, Skye and Lydia walked out of the hospital and drove to the house.

Beetlejuice began to look on the 5th floor since the first floors were being investigated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira was not having fun and wanted it to be over Will Beetlejuice save her this time?

Winter River Hospital: Floor 17 Unknown Room

Kira had now passed out Jack had finished business with her.

"I got it all dad you did well" Dave said as he took the tape out of the camcorder.

"Well she is a pretty fun toy to play with" Jack replied back as he pulled up his pants and walked over to the windows Outside there was rainfall and red and blue lights from the police cars.

"Uh oh Dave, the cops are here" Jack said.

Dave became angry and walked over to the window as he did so Kira began to wake from her black out, Jack took out another tape and began filming once more.

"You see what you did you little brat you caused them to come here it's your fault everything is your fault!" Dave shouted as he walked quickly to her she was still tied up the way she was when she was raped.

Dave opened Kira's hospital gown from the back and took the same dagger he had when he held it to her neck at the Graham house from behind his back, he began to cut small x's on her back quickly she began to squeak and cry the pain hurt her too much.

Kira became certain that her leg was fully broken again since they sat on it a couple of times but possibly worse and that her stomach was bleeding and now her back. the torture hurt her.

"She's helpless now, isn't she" Dave said to the camera.

He stopped cutting her back she started to shake, breathe heavily and gasping.

"Come on dad let's go before the police get here" Dave said as he took the camcorder from Jack's hands and pointed it at Kira's body then her face after that he stopped filming took out the tape grabbed them all and placed them in the nightstand drawer.

"Make sure you tell your family where the tapes are goodbye" Jack said.

Dave then kissed Kira on the lips and said

"I love you little sister" he laughed evilly.

Both of the men left the room quietly without being seen and through the window.

Kira began to weep she was all alone once again, she was freezing Dave and Jack had left her on the bed wrists bound to the rails of the bed and gagged, her gown was torn open showing her bare back and tush.

She tried to struggle free from the ropes but they wouldn't budge she soon gave up and cried waiting to be saved.

Winter River Hospital: Floors

The first 10 floors were already investigated none of the doctors or officers found Kira. Beetlejuice knew she had to be in the hospital still, soon he came upon Kira's room which was on the 12th floor he looked around and saw the sheets were messy.

Beetlejuice walked out of the room but came across the janitor's closet he stepped in front of it hoping that she wasn't dead in there finally he built up the courage to grab the doorknob and opened the door to his surprise he found Chad.

"Chad? wake up come on man" Beetlejuice said trying to help him up.

Chad finally woke and quickly jumped up.

"Kira?! where is she?" Chad said quickly.

"She isn't in her room listen we are looking for her right now could you help us by looking on floors 13 and 14 with the police?" the nurses and doctors are doing 15 and 16 i have to do the 17th floor" Beetlejuice asked.

Chad nodded and began his search.

Beetlejuice looked through every room on Kira's floor sadly he didn't find Kira but luckily he found Chad.

When the police finished their floors they went on to look on floors 18 and 19 they did floors 20 with the nurses and doctors.

Beetlejuice finally approached the 17th floor he carefully went down the hall and looked through every room.

Beetlejuice reached the 10th door out of 15 and realized it was locked he tried both hands to unlock it but it wouldn't open so he had no choice but to kick it down.

Winter River Hospital: Floor 17 Unknown Room Number

Kira was lying still on the bed her head hurt from all the crying she did she looked at her wrists and saw blood trickling down her arm.

Jack really tied these real tight. Kira thought.

Kira was about to fall asleep but the sound of rattling a doorknob came from the door she quickly began to breathe heavily shaking and gasping tears began to stream down her face.

Kira could no longer take it so she put her whole face down on the pillow and cried.

Suddenly the door was kicked down she became startled and shook more.

Please don't hurt me, again i have suffered enough i'm sorry i'm sorry Kira thought.

Beetlejuice entered the room and saw the petite goth on the bed face down.

He immediatly ran to her quickly and untied her hands.

"Scarecrow? are you ok? it's ok your safe now" Beetlejuice stated.

Kira shook more and lifted her face up from the pillow.

Beetlejuice removed the piece of cloth out of her mouth.

"Beej?" Kira said in a voice below a whisper.

Beetlejuice saw that her gown was torn open and immediatly took off his coat and carefully placed it on her and sat on the bed with her, Beetlejuice pulled her into his lap and embraced her. Kira accepted the hug and cried into his chest. Beetlejuice loved Kira so much he had raised her from when she was a year-old ever since he found her he felt sorry for her, he had to take her. Kira is Beetlejuice's daughter in his mind, he would do anything for her the thought of losing her or Lydia would break his heart.

Suddenly she winced in pain Beetlejuice released his arms from around her.

"What's wrong? are you ok? he asked.

Kira didn't answer but she brought her hand to her chest and looked at her hand it was bloody she looked doen at her chest the bandage was a crimson color instead of white her whole chest had a red liquid on it, Kira began to cough then started to cough up blood she brought her hand to her mouth and chin and continued to cough.

Beetlejuice quickly realized what was happening and immediatly placed his arm under her knees and his other arm under her back he exited out of the room and down the hall

"Somebody help! i need a doctor over here" Beetlejuice yelled.

He looked at Kira and saw that she was now unconscious suddenly doctors and nurses came with a stretcher and took Kira from Beetlejuice, they carefully placed her on it and began to wheel her to the emergency room, Beetlejuice quickly followed behind but was stopped by one of the nurses.

He looked around some more saw the nightstand drawer was slightly opened he opened it more and retrieved three small tapes that were numbered 1, 2 and 3 he inspected them a little more and put them in his pockets. The content is unknown to Beetlejuice and he had better be prepared on what is going to be seen.

Kira was rushed into surgery for the old and new injuries, she sustained back injuries with deep cut x's and her stomach dagger wounds opened up again, she got them taken care of and her leg was back in a cast. After surgery she went to another room B103 and was resting and sleeping peacefully.

Beetlejuice, Skye and Lydia went to her new room and walked in, they sat in the chairs while Beetlejuice sat next to her waiting for her to wake up. Kira finally wakes up, smiles at them, hugging them and kissing Beetlejuice. Dr. Taylor came in and saw them, Kira stayed in Beetlejuice's arms and was shaking when the doctor came closer.

"Kira has sustained a multiple amount of injuries. She was tortured. Her leg is broken again, she was raped multiple times" Dr. Taylor said as he left the room.

Kira looks at Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice and smiles but says something to him.

"Beej can you please heal my stomach, my back, shoulder, neck, arms and my chest just leave my throat and leg, let them heal on their own yes my slit throat opened up again" Kira said.

Beetlejuice heels her stomach, back, shoulder, neck, arms and chest, but bandages her throat again. Kira is happy that she only has a broken leg and slit throat. She looks at them smiling.

"Can we please go home I really hate hospitals never really liked them you can ask Skye she knows" Kira said.

Skye looks at him and nods her head that Kira hates hospitals. Lydia smiles and hugs all of them.

"Skye we drove here remember" Lydia said.

"Oh right I forgot about that Beej can you poof our car home" Skye said.

Beetlejuice poofs their car home, Skye, and Lydia hold on to his jacket he teleports them home. Once they are home he sits on the couch with Kira on his lap, while Skye gets Kira some food since she hasn't eaten in 3 days, Lydia sits next to him and turns the television on they watch a non scary movie, Skye walks in and hands Kira the bowl of Macaroni and Cheese she starts to eat it really fast and empties the bowl. They look at her and understand she hasn't eaten in 3 days. She drinks red wine to help with the pain from her slit throat and leg. She snuggles close to his chest which feels good to her and he poofs a blanket around her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira is back home she doesn't want to sleep cause she is still scared Will they help her?

It has been 3 days since Kira was kidnapped and rescued. She is glad to be home with her family, but the rape will be with her forever even when she's older it will never go away. She still has a fear of men, Dave, Chad, Dr. Gary Taylor, and Jack except Beetlejuice (he's a walking corpse) she will always shake and faint when they walk into her house or get close to her she hates Dave, and Jack cause they tortured and raped her in the hospital she hopes they get caught, stay in prison and never get out they all hope they rot in prison. 

Beetlejuice looks at her, but takes the 3 tapes out of his pocket laying them on the table, Kira sees them, she turns paler than usual, her eyes go wide, she starts breathing heavily, her heart is racing, she's frozen with fear, Skye, Lydia, and Beetlejuice notice this and look at her with worried expressions on their faces, she points to the 3 tapes that are laying on the table, they see them but don't know what she's trying to say but they will when she tries to calm down Lydia runs her fingers through her hair to get her to calm down.

Skye looks at Beetlejuice with a worried expression on her face and looks at the tapes, while Lydia is trying to get Kira to calm down.

"Where did you get these from" Skye said.

"I found them in the night table drawer in the room Kira was raped and held in when I found her, I guess Dave and Jack left them for me to find" Beetlejuice said. 

Lydia looks at him while running her fingers through Kira's hair to calm her down.

"I bet they wanted you to look at them so you would get mad cause it has something to do with Kira" Lydia said.

Kira looks at them nodding her head but tries to say something.

"Beej can you please burn them I don't want anyone too see them it's humiliating and I don't want to relive that ever again trust me" Kira said in a hoarse voice.

Beetlejuice burns them which brings a smile to Kira's face she finally calms down and relaxes while Lydia still running fingers through her hair. They look at her and smile but also ask why she wanted him to burn them. Kira looks at them.

"Because I didn't like being filmed by those 2 rude asses they had no right doing it" Kira said her voice is raspy.

Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice look at her shocked.

"Watch your language I told you that you couldn't cuss" Skye said getting annoyed.

Kira looks at her, gets off the couch, crawls really fast up the stairs, to her room, and onto her bed where she sits in a fetal position staying there. Skye, Lydia and Beetlejuice head upstairs to her room, walk in, walk over to the bed, sit on the end while Beetlejuice sits next to her and tries to get her to look at them. 

Kira looks at them with tears in her eyes she sits on his lap snuggling against his chest.

"Beej can you summon a rag a bottle of water and a bottle of red wine please, i'm sorry Skye please don't be annoyed they make me so mad" Kira said in a shaky breath.

Beetlejuice summons a rag, bottle of water, and a bottle of red wine, Kira takes them, she uses the rag and bottle of water, she puts water on it then she drinks the whole bottle of water then she empties the bottle of red wine. They see her put the rag to her lips and clean them a lot.

"Kira why are you cleaning your lips a lot" Lydia said.

"Dave called me his little sister then kissed me on the lips I am not his little sister I have to get his taste off of my lips the only one who can kiss me is Beej" Kira said blushing.

She keeps cleaning her lips trying to get his taste off of her lips.

"It's not working why isn't it working I hate my life" Kira said with tears in her eyes.

Beetlejuice magics her lips clean she smiles at him then kisses him on the lips.


End file.
